


nova [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Series: Wrangulator 'Verse [2]
Category: Fandom RPF, tag wrangler rpf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Insert, Teamwork, wrangulatorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'nova' by Luzula:</p><p>There is a new flow of tags in the Wrangulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nova [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> The podfic was first posted 28th April 2010.

**Length:** 3min:23sec

 **Download & Streaming link MediaFire:** [mp3 (3.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dooo3m15lfj/Nova.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3 (3.1 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201004295.zip)


End file.
